


Even the Touch Aversed Can Be Touch Starved

by dumbgayvillain



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel is soft for deer boy, Aromantic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Author is also very tired, Author is aroace, Caring Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Platonic Cuddling, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgayvillain/pseuds/dumbgayvillain
Summary: This was supposed to be what he wanted, was it not?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 446





	Even the Touch Aversed Can Be Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Alastor is AroAce, but he does get jealous that Angel isn't giving him any attention. He's valid! 
> 
> However if you want to read it as romantic, go ahead! I honestly just wanted some soft stuff since I've been depressed lately! Hope you like!

After an incident between Alastor and Angel Dust, Angel had not come near Alastor. In fact he hardly spoke to him, which was very odd. Though this should be exactly what Alastor would want, it wasn't. Even if Angel Dust was insufferable, he was the only demon in the hotel who would make conversation with him. Hell, Alastor was even beginning to miss when his personal space was invaded. 

He was absolutely frustrated, and he could not for the life of him understand why. Which, of course, only added gasoline to the flame. Angel was talking off everyone's ear but his, and that shouldn't have bothered him. It shouldn't have bothered him to see Angel being so physical with others, but it did.

When Alastor came near Angel, Angel would move so there would be space between them. When Alastor tried to speak with him, the conversations were short and straight to the point. Angel no longer flirted with Alastor, and Alastor just couldn't understand why. 

He thought back to the incident that came before this sudden change in behaviour. What was it that he said that caused Angel to act this way? It wasn't Angel fearing him, Alastor couldn't sense any fear from Angel whatsoever. He thought back to their conversation…

" You're just a no-mannered whore who has no regard for one's personal space! I wish you would leave me alone, as I would be much happier without your insufferable existence! " 

Oh.  
That is what he said?  
…  
Now everything makes sense.

Alastor felt like an idiot, how could he forget. However, what Alastor didn't understand was why now? He had definitely threatened Angel worse than that, why did Angel just change now? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Angel seemed so happy with others, but when it came to Alastor...his whole aura shifted. He became...robotic and would respond like he had to. Alastor just wanted him to go back to his loud mouth flirty self. It really wasn't fair everyone got his smile, and Alastor didn't.

In Angel's perspective nothing was wrong, and Alastor was probably way happier now. He did miss talking to Alastor, missed teasing him, but Al said he had enough already. Angel respected that, and just only spoke to him if needed. This is what Alastor wanted. 

Alastor seemed to deflate, smile just slightly moving downward, when he spoke to Angel. God, did Alastor really hate talking to him that much? Angel would always make the conversations short so Alastor wouldn't have to be around him. He didn't like seeing him so uncomfortable...it honestly made him uncomfortable.

A newcomer to the hotel had taken an interest in Angel, wanting to get his attention. He hung to Angel like a flea on a dog, and Angel has actually entertained him back. Angel had originally wanted to use this as a distraction from Alastor, but he was coming to enjoy this demon's company. 

Alastor did not like this...pest? That's the word that his brain associated this demon with. To him, this newcomer was nothing but a bother. The way he would get all of Angel's attention, simply just wasn't fair. Alastor deserved Angel's attention too, or well...he believed he did...

He didn't. Alastor thought about how treated Angel, all the horrible things he told him. He knew he didn't deserve Angel's attention, Angel wouldn't give it to him anyways. The spider would not even glance in his direction, let alone be near. Alastor felt a thud in his chest at his own realization. 

" Hey back off buddy, I don't like that shit so cut it out! "

Alastor's thoughts were interrupted by Angel's voice, as he tried to get the newcomer off of him. 

" C'mon Angie, I thought you were into me, you're such a tease. " The demon spoke as he moved his hand up Angel's thigh. Angel quickly smacked it away and off of him, visibly very annoyed and uncomfortable.

" Listen asshole, I ain't like you like that, I thought we were friend's only! " Angel moved away from the demon who scoffed at this. " 'the fuck tryna only be friends with a whore like you? "

Alastor had seen just about enough, he was furious. He materialized in between the two. " Well that kind of language just won't be tolerated here! We also keep our hands to ourselves! " Alastor picked up the newcomer with ease, basically throwing him out of the door. Angel chuckled at this but immediately stopped when Alastor turned to him. The space between them suddenly became apparent to the spider, who quickly moved to put space between them.

He looked away from Alastor for a second, not seeing how his smile fell " Aw shit 'm sorry Al, I'll get outta ya h- " He finally turned to face Alastor, voice suddenly caught in his throat at the expression before him.

" Did what I said really offend you that much? Is that why you've been avoiding me? If it is...I'm truly sorry Angel... "

Angel just stood there looking at the demon before him in shock. He finally finds it in him to speak, " Ain't me avoiding you what you wanted? You said so yourself? " Alastor looked away, ears tilting downward in embarrassment. " Ah...um...that is what I told you, isn't it? I actually don't mind your company, I believe I may have just spoken out of frustration...I'm sorry Angel. Lately...I've been missing your company. " 

Angel was very surprised but the sudden vulnerability being shown, but he wanted to make sure this wasn't some act. He slowly reached out for Alastor's hand, making sure Alastor could see him doing this. He intertwined his fingers with Al's. Alastor ears to immediately go back and Angel swore he heard a thumping sound. 

Alastor was acting like a puppy receiving affection from their owner. Angel tested it out more. He moved his other hand to Alastor's cheek, who immediately lean into the touch, his ears flicked and the thumping noise got louder. 

" Woah, I'm guessing you really did miss me. "

Alastor wanted to argue back, but he was afraid Angel would stop touching him. " Mmm...yes it suppose I have. " he cleared his throat " may we talk more about this in my room in private? " 

Angel was about to say something suggestive, but restrained himself, he didn't want to ruin the moment. 

" Alright Bambi, if that's what you want " Alastor snapped his fingers as soon as he was given permission, and the two found themselves sitting on Alastor's bed. Angel was a little dazed from the teleportation, but his head quickly cleared up. Alastor seemed to be waiting patiently for Angel, and he had no idea for what.

" Soooooo uh….what are we supposed to do now we' here? " Angel questioned, Alastor's pale grey face seemed to darken. " Oh! Um...I hadn't thought about that… "

Angel put his hand under his chin, thinking about how to approach this. " You said somethin' about missing me, yeah? Well I know ya aint a big fan of sex, so I have 'nother idea of what he could do. " Alastor seemed intrigued, so Angel continued on. " Well I usually don't do vanilla shit, ain't usually asked for by johns. Buuuut...I don't know maybe we can cuddle or somethin'? "

The thumping noise from earlier was heard again, Angel would have questioned it if Alastor hadn't suddenly wrapped himself around the spider. " Oh yes! This is absolutely lovely!~ " the deer seemed to sigh blissfully out. 

' Huh who woulda thought, he's touch starved ' Angel draped his lower arms around Alastor's back, as the latter laid his head on Angel's chest fluff. He ran the fingers of his top arms through Alastor's hair, and he stroked his ears.

Alastor loved every second of it. He loved all of this attention being on him, he loved being the receiving Angel's attention. He nuzzled his face into Angel's chest, his tail now visibly wagging in front of Angel.

Angel had stifled a laugh at the sight, he didn't want to interrupt Alastor while he was enjoying himself. Angel began to hum some song he heard on the radio earlier that day. Alastor sighed, he loved this so much, he felt like he could do this forever.


End file.
